Yo Soy Tú y Tu Eres Yo
by Chobits3
Summary: No se como sucedió pero ataste mi corazón con cadenas sutiles, es tanto placer que se siente como dolor… Ahora tan entrelazados que no podemos liberarnos tu piel rosar con la mía, suaves caricias, respiraciones agitadas Yo soy tú y tú eres yo en un mundo donde todo es diferente a este…


**q onda gente... aqui dejando por lo que sera mi ultimo fic de la semana :) **

* * *

_** este fic es muy pero muy especial porque va dedicado a mi amore... mi vida mosa espero que te guste este fic... salio de un momento magico tan inspirada me encontraba que surgio esto!**_

_**te amo mi vida :3**_

* * *

**con ustedes I am You...  
**

**no****ta ritsu es la que narra :P**_**  
**_

* * *

Era lunes 21 de mayo, me encontraba en la casa de Mio, pues sus padres como siempre nunca se encontraban en casa debido a su trabajo… estábamos completamente solas en su habitación totalmente abrazadas platicando sobre música, películas e historias… después de un rato empecé acariciarla sobre la ropa mientras que ella me daba de besos, era lindo besarla, gire lentamente quedando arriba de ella… no dejaba de acariciarla ni ella de besarme, poco a poco empezaba a sentir una sensación extraña que recorría por todo mi cuerpo, la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a elevarse. Las caricias ya no eran delicadas, eran mas excitantes y eso se podía notar pues escuchaba pequeños gemidos provenir de Mio, se me había ocurrido algo, quería hacerlo pero me daba miedo… lentamente dirigí mi mano justamente a su sexo para acariciarlo, pero antes de llevarlo acabo ella me había quitado de encima, veía que se encontraba totalmente agitada, su respiración era muy rápida…

**_"no quiero que sea aquí y tampoco ahora" _**al escuchar eso me había dejado totalmente perpleja… después de ese suceso, habíamos acordado de vernos un 31 de mayo jueves para ser exacto, en un determinado lugar… yo me dirigía nerviosamente hacia aquel lugar, pues los días habían transcurrido muy rápido, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudiese suceder en ese momento… y fue ahí donde te vi a lo lejos te encontrabas totalmente nerviosa, lo podía ver en tus ojos que apenas y se veían, pues tu fleco los cubría… no dejabas de caminar de aquí y allá, y al llegar a tu lado tus nervios subieron mucho mas de lo normal en una persona… me hablaste y te respondí pero aun así no dejabas de caminar sin dirección alguna… luego me dijiste que si íbamos al hotel o ir a otro lado, yo te había dicho que mejor al hotel, tu accediste y caminábamos con dirección a un hotel totalmente desconocido para nosotras, entramos y el personal se nos quedaba mirando extraño, subiendo mas tu nerviosismo… yo tampoco podía negar que también estaba nerviosa, subimos por el elevador hasta el último piso, mis manos sudaban por los nervios, jamás había estado así con Mio, caminamos hasta llegar el final del pasillo y entrabamos a la habitación… me dirigí hacia la cama y me senté sobre ella para poder verla mejor, y podía notar que se encontraba mas nerviosa que antes… estaba completamente roja, platicábamos un rato… de verdad que Mio no dejaba de estar tan nerviosa, me diste pequeños presentes… muy lindos… volvimos a platicar, y pude notar que no sabias como romper este muro que había entre nosotras… pues esta ocasión era para algo mas…

* * *

Inconscientemente te dije _**"Ya Amor"**_ al parecer esas dos palabras llegaron a los mas profundo de tu interior… te acercaste hacia mi, tomaste mi mano… me paraste de donde me encontraba sentada caminamos con dirección hacia una pared, me tomaste del rostro y me acercaste hacia ti cerrando ese nerviosismo en un tierno beso, al momento no sabia como reaccionar pero luego me deje llevar por ti, tus dulces besos a sabor yerbabuena, mis manos se dirigieron hacia tu cintura, pegándote mas a mi… rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, nuestros besos eran cada vez mas apasionado y excitantes… no podíamos aguantar e ignorar ese hormigueo que sentíamos, te quite la blusa lentamente tirándola al suelo, tu también hiciste lo mismo con mi blusa… dejándonos con el sostén, empezaba acariciar tu piel suave y tersa, blanca como la nieve… empecé a desabrochar tu pantalón, dejándote en bóxer tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, tanto tu y yo nos encontrábamos con la ropa interior mis manos no dejaban de acariciarte sobre tu ropa interior.

Tome el valor suficiente para desabrochar tu sostén dejando ver unos hermosos pechos, con una de mis manos acariciaba uno de tus pechos, mi otra mano se dirigía hacia tu bóxer bajándolo lentamente… dejándote completamente desnuda, pude ver que te encontrabas totalmente roja, _**"yo también quiero ver" **_me dijiste nerviosa mientras me quitabas el sostén y mi bóxer… quedándonos totalmente desnudas, acaricie suavemente tu sexo pude notar que te encontrabas totalmente mojada de tanta excitación...

* * *

Nos dirigimos lentamente hacia la cama entre caricias y besos, estando yo debajo de ti… pude notar un brillo en tus ojos sabia lo que querías en ese momento, así que muy lentamente fui bajando una de mis manos hacia tu sexo, te hacia suaves caricias para ir poco a poco introduciendo uno de mis dedos lentamente… empecé a meter y sacar lentamente, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, ya no era un solo dedo, ahora dos hasta llegar con tres al mismo tiempo. Me gustaba escucharte gemir… te preguntaba si te gustaba tu respondías que si, dirigí mi boca hacia uno de tus pechos y lo empecé a lamer al compas de tus gemidos, poco después retire mis dedos y pude notar que había sangre en ellos, me sonroje al verlos…

Solo habíamos descansados 5 min, cuando tu tampoco querías quedarte atrás, habías dirigido una de tus manos hacia mi sexo y lentamente introdujiste un dedo y en cuestión de segundos fueron dos, al principio fue lento pero poco a poco la velocidad empezó aumentar, tanto tu como yo no parábamos de gemir, tus movimientos eran de una diosa… no dejabas de acariciar uno de mis pechos… estaba totalmente perdida en el éxtasis que sentía en ese momento… y lo perdí mas al darme cuenta que ella se dirigía hacia mi sexo, lo acaricio suavemente y no lo pensó dos veces cuando sentí su lengua jugar con mi clítoris, sus movimientos con la lengua eran tan excitantes que no paraba de gemir…

* * *

Después del mejor sexo oral que pude haber tenido, nos paramos de la cama y nos dirigíamos hacia la regadera entre besos y caricias, el agua caliente caía sobre nuestra piel, no paraba de besarla… sus besos eran de otro nivel… tan apasionados, tan cálidos… yo quería mas… mucho mas… la puse contra la pared totalmente fría y volví a penetrarla… desprendíamos calor total… sus besos tan feroces y a la ves tan dulces, habíamos salido de la regadera y caminábamos lentamente hacia la cama de nuevo… la recosté suavemente mientras la besaba delicadamente mis ojos no dejaban de observar su hermoso cuerpo, la bese delicadamente en sus labios y fui bajando lentamente hacia su sexo… lo acariciaba lentamente y tan delicadamente, no aguantaba ni un segundo mas y empecé a lamer su sexo, me gustaba jugar con su clítoris pero escuche un _**"penétrame no aguanto"**_ eso me había dejado tan atónita, que solo obedecí a su petición, la penetre con dos dedos al mismo tiempo… escuche un quejido por parte de ella… pero poco a poco fueron cambiando a gemidos… era tan placentero escucharla gemir que no dejaba de penetrarla rápidamente mientras lamia su sexo…

No se como sucedió pero _ataste mi corazón con cadenas sutiles, _es_ tanto placer que se siente como dolor_…_ Ahora tan entrelazados que no podemos liberarnos _tu piel rosar con la mía, suaves caricias, respiraciones agitadas _Yo soy tú y tú eres yo _en un mundo donde todo es diferente a este…Sabemos perfectamente que _no hay escapatoria para el lío en donde estamos… Tanto placer que debe ser pecado, tengo que vivir con esta realidad… soy tuya eternamente, _y de nadie más…_ No hay vuelta atrás, _ya estamos así en un solo cuerpo_ estamos en esta trampa, no se puede negar los hechos No, no, no… _todo esto es mas que real…_ No hay excusas para dar,_ _Soy la única con quien estas… _solo yo.

* * *

_No tenemos alternativa no, no, no… _es tan maravilloso este momento juntas, creí que jamás sucedería… _Oscura obsesión en nombre del amor, esta adicción de la que las dos somos parte _sin duda alguna_ nos lleva a la profundidad del misterio _y _nos mantiene deseando infinitamente… Compulsiones extrañas que no puedo controlar _de verdad tienes _posesión pura de mi alma y mi corazón _soy esclava tuya_ tengo que vivir con esta realidad… _de una u otra manera_ yo soy tú y tú eres yo _viviendo un sueño… _ yo soy tú y tú eres yo, _haciéndonos el amor… transformando nuestros cuerpos en uno solo_ Yo soy tú y tú eres yo _desde tiempo atrás… _Yo soy tú y tú eres yo _viviendo nuestras vidas a lo máximo…

Sabemos que _ya no hay vuelta atrás _es inevitable dejar de sentir esto… esto que sentimos ahora en este momento…_ Estamos en esta trampa _donde yo no quiero salir… _No se puede negar los hechos No, no, _definitivamente _no… _efectivamente _no hay excusas para dar...  
Soy la única con quien estas_ en este momento tan mágico para las dos…_ No tenemos alternativa, _no pienso dejarte… _  
_

Nos encontrábamos abrazadas, no quería que ese mágico momento acabara… pero de algo no hay duda _yo soy tu… y tu eres yo._

* * *

_**no cabe duda que en el mundo de verdad si existen: las medias naranjas, las almas gemelas... esas personas que son tu igual... que piensan lo mismo que tu, que acompletan las frases de uno o del otro... todo eso si existe yo lo encontre... :3**_

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado a mi me encanto!  
**

**esperen a su secuela Perfect! :)  
**

**esper sus reviews  
**


End file.
